Now you know
by HotchJJ
Summary: JJ and Hotch return to the home of a victim's husband to inform him about his wife's murder but now he wants revenge because they didn't find her soon enough. please R/R!


**AN: Please read/review it would mean a lot to me. **

_ The ride to John Summers' house was quiet. They had caught the unsub who had been raping women and then stabbing them to death. JJ's eyes were on all the houses that they were passing, watching with a dazed, tired expression as Hotch's stayed fixated on the road. She hated this. Catching the unsub was not as successful as she had hoped for, sure they'd caught him but they had caught him just after he had stabbed his latest victim in the heart. Rose Summers, a.k.a John Summers' wife. _

_ JJ and Hotch both decided that maybe they should stop by to break the news to him on their way home. He was a nice guy and had been as helpful as possible in his attempts to get them to find his wife. Hotch knew that this was all over the news already and he just hoped he could get there before he saw that, not that it would make a difference. He just thought he'd rater find out in a respectful way vs. the media covering it. They pulled into the gravel driveway, just as JJ looked up. _

_"He must have heard us pull up," she commented as she saw him peering out the blinds. She unbuckled her seatbelt and took a deep breath before opening her door. Hotch gave her knee a slight squeeze before getting out himself. _

_Hotch shook his head, he could hear the news broadcast as he knocked on the front door. To late. _

* * *

He wakes up confused, almost dazed as he lifts his head to look around. He's still not fully conscious as he waits for his blurred vision of the gray room to sharpen. Then it hits him, his vision comes back completely just as a jolt of pain meets his neck and he lays it back down on the floor. He remembers what's happened, where he is. Not that he knows exactly whats going on, just that he and JJ have been taken hostage by some lunatic.

**JJ**! His mind screams. **Where is she?! **

His upper body jolts upwards as his hands begin battling with the tight knotted ropes that have his wrists tied behind his back. He must have twisted it to far because the next thing he knows is there is a shooting pain going through his wrist and arm. He yelps in agony as the pain slowly subsides. Laying on the floor like this, face down, he cant get much of a look around. He needs to do something and he needs to do it now. But how? He realizes that his ankles are also bound together. He quickly but carefully slides onto his knees.

How had John managed to get him like this? Then he remembers the long needle being pushed into his neck just after a hit to the head from behind that had knocked him off his feet followed by a shriek from JJ. He makes it to his knees, his whole body stiff as he tries to look around the room for anything, cameras, a sign of JJ. The door is a few feet away from him, he assumes that it is locked, but he's still going to try. First he has to get out of these ropes. The rest of the room is empty, he can feel his panic building at a super fast pace. He listens for any noise, any signal that John or JJ is nearby. Nothing.

He uses all of his strength to ignore the pain as he leans back enough to where his fingertips can meet the rope that's holding his feet together. The ropes around his ankles turn out not to be so well tied as after a few minutes of fumbling he feels them loosen and fall from his ankles. He lets out a soft sigh of slight victory. Now for the hands. He's so caught up in getting the fuck out of that room and getting to JJ he doesn't stop to wonder why the ropes seem almost too loose, so poorly tied. Now that he wasn't laying down it was much easier to twist his arms in ways that loosened the ropes enough to allow him to force his wrists through them.

He hurries to his feet, stumbling a bit as he does. A rush of dizziness comes over him and his head aches terribly but he doesn't care. He's prepared to break the door down. He twists the knob and to his surprise; it opens.


End file.
